A Little Miracle And A Big Problem
by CatNinja0122
Summary: Amelia and Durbe. The duo has been through so much together, having been killed once and nearly twice when Vector was around. But could he still be lingering? They've never had something this insane happen to them...why had they gone so far?
1. Chapter 1: Miracle or Problem?

I think it's time I allow you all to see this. Enjoy, for this may be one of the longest stories I've ever written in the history of forever...

Why had they gone so far? Of all things. Couldn't they have just left it at watching a movie and then going to sleep? Amelia couldn't help but wonder why they had done this.

What would her family say? Trey would probably put himself in a coma from the utter shock of it all. Better question, what would Durbe say? Amelia was horrified by how everyone would react. The thoughts that kept crossing her mind were awful. Ones like everyone would leave her, and nobody would want to be around her.

"This can't be happening. It just can't be happening." Amelia muttered to herself.

It had been two weeks now since that had occurred. Amelia hadn't had the courage to tell Durbe when he'd come back the following week, so she'd asked him if he could come back the next one over. Now, it was Friday. Amelia was expecting him to just appear out of nowhere like he usually did. The pinkette had chosen a perfect time. Her family had at the moment all gone shopping. Amelia just used the old excuse of not feeling well so she didn't have to come with them.

But it was more like the truth than she first gave it credit for. Her stomach was killing her, with an intense pain in her abdomen that was gnawing at her. Amelia glanced up at the clock. 5:33. Where the heck was Durbe?

A flash of light suddenly appeared in front of Amelia. She smiled, thankful when she found out it was Durbe. He walked over to her and yelped when she grabbed him, dragging him to the sofa and jumping down. The gray-haired stared at her with innocent eyes of confusion.

"We need to talk," Amelia said, staring right at Durbe. He blinked, then nodded.

"What about?"

"Do you remember what we did two weeks ago?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, there really isn't a way. But that's not my point. Something happened."

"What do you mean?"

Amelia leaned in a little closer to Durbe. She blinked, then stared right into his smokey-gray eyes to make sure he was paying 100% attention. Slowly, she inhaled deeply, then let it out.

Well, she tried to anyway. The words caught in her throat, chocking her until she could choke no more. Durbe raised an eyebrow and stared at Amelia with a very concerned look.

"Amelia? What's so important?"

"I-I...I dunno how to say it..."

"Then just blurt it or something."

"Doesn't always work."

"Amelia." Durbe forced the pink-haired girl to look up at him from where they sat, then stared into her emerald eyes. "You and I have died together. We've endured one another's pain like the world would end if we didn't. I'm pretty sure I could handle whatever it is you're going to throw at me."

Amelia stiffened. "I know you could take it...but it's hard to say, even if I blurt it."

"I see. Well then take your time. I'm honestly in no rush."

"Okay. Thank you." Amelia smiled and turned the TV on, then started watching intently. She hoped maybe her mind could be taken off of this mess for a little while, which would give her the time to work up the nerve to just tell Durbe what was going on.

Silence swayed over the area. Awkward silence, to be exact. So awkward, it made Amelia start to feel a little sick. She nuzzled up closer against Durbe's side, then turned all the way around and buried her face in the crick of his neck. Durbe blushed and held her close, then watched as the pinkette sat up. They made direct eye contact, and didn't take their gazes off one another.

And at last, Amelia had the courage to finally say what had been chewing on her mind the whole entire time.

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2: Nervousness and Revenge Plans

Amelia didn't dare to take her eyes off of Durbe's startled gaze. He blinked, then backed off a little bit to get a full view of the pink-haired girl in front of him.

"Eh...w-what?"

"You heard me."

That's the problem, Durbe thought. He HAD heard her. The gray-haired gulped and continued to stare. He thought he'd been through intense challenges before. Well, he had.

But he'd never gone through one as insane as Amelia being pregnant.

"Please tell me this is a crazy joke or something."

"Nope. No joke."

"Yeesh."

"I warned you that we shouldn't have gone that far! But did you listen? No! No you didn't!"

"Yeah...I kinda know that..."

Amelia gently grabbed Durbe by the shirt collar. She peered into his eyes, seeing hurt in them. Or was it guilt? She couldn't really be sure. Most likely, it was a mixture of the both. The pinkette started petting Durbe's hair, trying to reassure him that it would all be okay. But Durbe shook his head. Amelia frowned. Something was wrong.

Very, very wrong. And she knew it, too.

"Alright, what is it? There's something troubling you. Spill it. What's wrong?"

"It's sorta hard to explain Amelia..."

"You know I can make sense of stuff pretty easily. So just start talking."

"Alright, alright. Fine." Durbe sighed, shutting his eyes and refusing to look at Amelia. He was silent for a second, trying to quickly pick the proper words. Amelia was growing impatient. Just as she was about to thwack him on the forehead, he began to speak.

"You're human, and I'm a Barian. We know that. But there are differences between us in situations like this Amelia."

"Well duh, I know that much."

"No, no, let me finish. I'm not talking about power differences or anything like that. There have been female Barians in the past that were in the same situation as you. But most didn't know what would happen if this happened when they were doing it with a human male. Strange things happen."

"What sort of strange things?"

"Well...you won't go through the whole nine months. Time gets halved when humans and Barians do this."

Amelia blinked quickly, staring at Durbe like he was crazy. She couldn't believe that. But she didn't really have a choice, either. The pinkette was stunned.

"Wow...that's strange. That's really strange," Amelia whispered. Durbe nodded and held her close, staring down at her with dull gray eyes. Now he wished he'd listened to Amelia. Maybe their lives wouldn't become so challenging if he had.

XxXxXxXx

"Mizael! Mizael! Where are you? Mizael!"

Mizael sighed and turned around. Alit was running at him at top speed, and he skidded to a stop only moments before ramming into the blond in front of him. He stood there and panted for breath for a moment, then stood all the way up and looked Mizael in the eyes. "I have news!"

"Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it simpleton," Mizael growled, turning away from Alit.

"This is important! We could finally get our revenge on Amelia!"

"I've heard this story a thousand times."

"No, you've never heard this one yet. I guarantee it. Just hear me out. I finally have a plan!"

Irritated, Mizael turned back around. He crossed his arms and growled, awaiting to hear what was so very important from Alit.

"Amelia got pregnant! We could totally steal the baby and use the powers to finally get revenge on her!"

"Are you serious? Damn. Well then I suppose we can pull that off. At a time her family and Durbe aren't near her, we can catch her."

"Well we don't have much time. Only about five months."

Alit stared at Mizael as he went wide-eyed. The hint that had been dropped was easily picked back up by Mizael. He blinked, then gulped.

"You mean to tell me that Durbe did this?"

"Yup."

"Great. Just great. They are insane. Amelia is only sixteen human years old! What has changed in Durbe?"

"Ya got me there."

"Well that means we have to find a way to lure him away from Amelia before this can work."

"Exactly."

Mizael and Alit growled in anger. Of course something like this would happen. They'd find the perfect revenge plan, and then it would be ruined before it even went underway.

"But I have more."

"How much more?"

"Dude, we can't just do this if it's only me, you an Girag. We need a fourth."

"Durbe won't do it and you know that."

"Not him you moron. I meant Vector."

"But he's dead. Remember? Amelia killed him about a month ago."

"Or did she?"

Mizael was stunned. He raised an eyebrow, staring straight down at Alit and waiting for an answer.

"We can bring him back to life! C'mon, you know we have the power. Plus, we could really use his insanity on this."

"Alright. I suppose we'll find a way."

"A challenging way."

Mizael was already gone, though, leaving Alit to roll his eyes and go back to his room.

_Whatever,_ Mizael thought. _Challenging or not. The simpleton and I will find the loophole._


	3. Chapter 3: Fessing Up

She thought it was hard enough to tell Durbe the truth. But soon, Amelia found it even harder to try fessing up to her family. Four times now she'd tried to tell them.

And four times now she'd failed. Majorly.

_What is wrong with you? _Amelia thought to herself. _Can't you just bring yourself to tell them? The faster you tell, the easier it'll be for them to understand and just accept you. Now, do it. Just do it. _

"Amelia? What're you doing?"

Amelia jerked around to face Trey. His emerald eyes stared into hers with confusion. Both didn't take their gazes off one another. Amelia took a few steps closer, then jumped on Trey in a hug. He yelped in shock and nearly fell back against the wall.

"Trey...I need to tell you something," Amelia whispered. Trey shoved his twin sister away gently, then looked into her eyes and awaited an answer.

"Okay. What is it?"

"I want you to promise me you won't tell anyone else this yet. Preferably, I'd like to wait before I told the other Arclights."

"I'm fine with that."

Amelia nodded and brushed a small bit of hair out of Trey's face. She put her arms around his neck to make sure he could hear, and then whispered it. Trey's eyes went wide when Amelia backed away, looking into them. The pink-haired boy blinked innocently, then gulped.

"W-What? Is that true?"

"Very true, Trey."

"Oh my god..." Trey swayed back and forth nervously. His habit was kicking in again, as it was becoming plainly obvious he was now somewhat fidgety. Now he understood how come Amelia didn't wish to speak to the other family members yet. Quattro would probably go nuts.

"Keep that promise Trey-chan. You'll regret it if you don't," Amelia warned, staring at her twin with a stone-cold glare. Trey gulped and nodded.

"Y-Yes Amelia. Won't say a peep."

Amelia smiled. She turned and walked away, then sighed. When, and more importantly how, was she going to tell her family about this? Agitated, Amelia leaned against the table. What was wrong with her right now? It hadn't taken her THIS long to tell Durbe. So how come she had so much trouble telling Quattro, Vetrix and Quinton?

Just another question that would most likely never be answered.

"You haven't told them yet, have you?"

"No, I haven't," Amelia answered. She didn't even have to turn around to know it was Durbe. But she did anyway, just to stare into his gray eyes and try to calm herself down. Usually, this method worked for her.

Not this time. Right now, the pressure was too much for even the smokey-gray eyes she knew and loved so much to calm her down.

"It's just so hard to say it. Hell, the only person I've told besides you is Trey, but I told him not to tell anyone."

"Why didn't you just have him tell them? If you can't, have your twin do it!"

Amelia widened her eyes for a moment, then gasped. "Duh! Why didn't I think of that? I'll go find him." She ran off, sending Durbe spinning as she raced to find Trey. Amelia opened her twin brother's door, peering inside. There sat Trey, on his bed, just staring idly at his TV. He glanced up, then patted a seat beside himself. Amelia accepted and jumped down next to Trey.

And they just sat there, in awkward silence.

"So..."

Trey turned to face Amelia, staring right at her. She twirled her thumbs in circles for a little while, trying to figure out the correct words. The pink-haired girl finally looked up, then met her twin's gaze.

"I need you to tell the others about this."

"What? But you said not to tell them!"

"Well now I'm telling you to tell them." Amelia put her hands on Trey's shoulders. She blinked up at him innocently. "Please? I don't have the courage to tell them myself."

Trey hesitated. He flinched, then sighed and nodded. "Okay. I'll tell the others. When do you want me to?"

"Now. Right now, before you forget."

"Pff. Oh fine. Let's go find them." Trey stood, then grabbed Amelia by the wrist and dragged her out of his room. He had her sit on the couch, then ran off to find everyone. Durbe appeared out of nowhere and sat down by Amelia, just holding her hand in a reassuring fashion.

A small thud came from the corner. Amelia jerked up and stared as Vetrix came running, as if nothing had just happened to him. Penelope followed right behind, aware of what had happened but not bringing the subject up for discussion. Seconds after that, Trey came flying around the corner with Quinton and Quattro. He basically tossed them forward, then ran around the small crowd and stood there silently.

"Well Trey?" Quattro mused, staring at his little brother. "What's so important that you had to drag me away from what I was doing?"

Trey frowned. "Okay A: You weren't doing anything but sleeping. And B: AMELIA'S PREGNANT!"

The Arclights froze, staring at the pink-haired boy in shock. Quattro blinked, then turned to face Durbe and Amelia. With a scowl, he walked right over to Durbe and grabbed him by the wrist, yanking him up and looking into his eyes with a stone-cold gaze.

"You did this to my little sister?! Of all things! The stuff I ought to do to you!" Quattro swung his fist at Durbe. The gray-haired ducked, then made a run for the kitchen. Not like it made a difference to Quattro, who was quick to follow. Amelia shrieked and stood up, chasing after them hurriedly. She gasped and froze when she saw them fighting, though.

Quattro was beyond angry. Again. He threw another punch, missing as Durbe smacked him in the face. Amelia watched in horror as Quattro grabbed one of the plates nearby, then smashed it right over Durbe's head. He cried out, then growled and knocked the middle Arclight down with a swift kick to the chest.

"Argh, damn you!" Quattro yelled, struggling to stand back up. He watched as Durbe pinned him down by his stomach, not even trying. That was just how strong he was right now, Amelia guessed.

"Me? Hah! I'm not the one who lashed out and started this fight!"

"Yeah well I'm not the one who got my sister pregnant!"

"And what're you going to do to hurt me from down there?"

"This!"

Durbe cried out as Quattro grabbed him by his ankle, then flipped him and stood up. They threw numerous punches and kicks at one another, knocking some away and taking others full on. By now, Amelia had had enough. She ran the long way to one of the cabinets, then grabbed the largest frying pan she could find. Quickly, she raced over to Quattro, smacking him in the back of the head with it.

"Bad Quattro. No," Amelia said, twirling the pan in her hand. She watched her brother sit up, then walked over to Durbe and gave him the exact same punishment. "And you, you know better."

"Oww?! What the hell Amelia?"

"Like I said, you know better."

"You're painful."

Amelia shrugged and yanked Quattro onto his feet. She glared at him, then looked on the floor. Glass from the plate was all over the tile.

"Clean this up Quattro."

"Me?! He had a hand in this too!"

"And you started it. Now, clean up before I sic the frying pan on you again."

Quattro growled angrily. He shut his eyes, then sighed. "Fine," was all he said before walking away to find the broom. Amelia nodded, then turned back to face Durbe. He bit his lip in agony, the rubbed his arm and refused to make eye contact with the pink-haired girl in front of him. Amelia walked over slowly, then placed her hand under his chin.

"What's the matter?" Amelia asked. She got no response. With a sigh, she gently forced Durbe to open his mouth. The pink-haired was horrified. That fight had knocked three of Durbe's teeth out of his mouth, which were now most likely scattered with the glass. Amelia frowned. She sighed, angered at Quattro, and kissed Durbe on the cheek before walking away.

Vetrix opened his mouth to say something, but no words came. Instead, he just sighed. Trey did the same thing and grabbed a small notebook, jotting something down in it. Quinton looked over his little brother's shoulder and stared. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just writing stuff down."

Everyone peeked over the pink-haired boy's shoulder. He was smart to be writing this stuff down as it happened.

Written on the little paper was this: Rule one: watch out for Amelia when she has a frying pan.


	4. Chapter 4: Rituals and Storytelling

"Get up."

"I don't wanna."

"I don't care. Get up, Girag, before I sic my Tachyon Dragon on you. We have important business to take care of."

Girag sat up and looked at Mizael curiously. "What kind of important stuff?"

"We are going to bring Vector back. I'll explain later. For now, let's just leave it at we need his level of insanity for our new plan."

"New plan? Oh this I gotta hear. Alright, let's go."

They left at a simultaneous time. Alit looked up as Mizael and Girag appeared, then crossed his arms. "Can we get to work on this now?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes we can. You have the card, right?"

"Right."

"Then let's go." Mizael walked away. Alit and Girag raced to keep up with him, then gasped when they entered his room. The crystal that had always been the center decoration was opened like a huge flower. Mizael held his hand up, demanding the card from Alit. He handed it over instantly, then watched his conrad place it into a small spot inside the crystal. Both lit up brightly, forcing the Barians to shield their eyes.

Mizael forced himself to look at the crystal. He took a few steps closer to it, then threw his hands up.

"Alright. I activate Rank Up Magic Limited Barian's Force! Only with the power of this crystal, it is no longer limited by time. It's limited by only how long he decides to live! Now, bring him forth!"

Another blast of bright red light emerged from the crystal. Mizael let out a startled yelp, then glared to see through the blinding light. Behind him, Alit and Girag stared intently. The whole trio watched as the card they had placed inside the crystal lit up, then began to morph into the form of something very familiar to them.

"It's workin'!" Alit yelled, watching intently.

The figure looked all too familiar to them now. Slowly, the light faded away, revealing what the three Barians knew to be true now.

"What...how?" Vector's eyes widened as he looked around. He blinked, then simply stared at the Barians. "How in the world is this possible?"

"We brought you back using the crystal you're sitting on and Barian's Force." Mizael just shrugged as he said this. He watched as Vector hopped down from the crystal. The Barian walked over, looking around. Something felt...wrong to him.

"Does anybody else feel like half of themselves are missing?"

"What?"

"There's something wrong. Half of me is gone. The human half."

"He's right!" Girag said, jolting up in surprise. "I sense no human half in Vector. And I don't understand it."

"My human form is gone...great." Vector clenched his fist and growled. "This means I can't set foot on Earth unless something drastic happens. But it shouldn't matter. What do you simpletons require my genius level of insanity for?"

"We have a revenge plan."

Vector was already chuckling under his breath. "Go on," he mused. "I'd love to hear what you've come up with."

XxXxXxXx

Amelia was fast asleep on the couch. At the foot of it stood Quinton, with Vetrix and Penelope at his side.

"I still can't believe it," Penelope said. She sat down on the coffee table, staring at her daughter curiously. "She's only sixteen years old. This just isn't right."

"That's something we can all agree on," Quinton remarked, not even taking his gaze off his sleeping sister. She rolled over slowly, messing the blanket up as she did. Vetrix couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"You guys have to remember she's been alive twice. It may seem okay to her."

"How the heck can you say that, Byron?"

"Because. Maybe in her first life, she and her current boyfriend were married or something. I can see where they'd find it okay for this then."

"And what if you're wrong?"

"Well then I dunno what to say."

"Oh but see, that's where you're wrong. There's a lot to be said."

Penelope, Vetrix and Quinton spun around, staring at Durbe. Had he been listening in the whole time? They could never be sure about stuff like this.

"What do you mean?" Penelope asked, stepping forward to look Durbe in the eye. He shrugged, walking over to the foot of the couch and sitting on the floor.

"I mean that Vetrix is correct. We were married in our past lives. It was the one thing we successfully hid from Vector."

"Would you tell us about it?"

Durbe looked up at Penelope with dull gray eyes. He glanced back at Amelia, then nodded.

"I suppose I should. Get Quattro and Trey, and then I'll tell you."


	5. Chapter 5: A Joy In The Past

_"So, you'll be back soon then?" Amelia asked, looking Durbe right in the eye. He nodded._

_"I will be back as soon as I can. Just take care of Mach while I'm gone."_

_"Wouldn't you rather take him with you?"_

_"Well, yes, but I feel you could use the company."_

_Amelia smiled. She nodded gratefully, then stroked Mach's silky fur. "I suppose I could use the company. When will you be back?"_

_"In an hour at the most."_

_"Okay." The brunette watched as Durbe walked away. She returned her attention to Mach, who appeared to be smiling in a pegasus sort of way. Amelia smiled and motioned with her hand. Cautiously, Mach followed her. He seemed uneasy to be with a Dragon Tamer._

_Small dragons raced out at Amelia when she got to the cave. She yelped and laughed as they circled her, then watched as the did the same to Mach. The pegasus looked as if he'd have a heart attack if they didn't go away. Amelia just walked over to him and ran a hand through his glossy mane._

_"They can't hurt you Mach," Amelia reassured. Mach blinked, then snorted in a form of agreement. Both watched the small dragons for a moment before a larger howl was heard. Running out of the cave came Spitz Spitz Flame, who tackled Amelia in joy. With the knowledge he was safe, Mach simply watched. Amelia scuttled from under Spitz Spitz Flame, then walked into the cave and sat down._

_And hesitantly, Mach followed her._

_"Okay so...I'm not really sure what to do right now," Amelia said. She looked up and watched Mach. His ears were up, and he was listening to something that was approaching the cave. Spitz Spitz Flame had her attention directed to the same area. Amelia stood up, then walked over and stared outside the mouth of the cave. She smiled broadly and giggled, realizing who it was that was approaching._

_Durbe was back._

_"Durbe! Come Mach, let's go!" Amelia raced out of the cave, Mach following close behind. The brunette let out a yelp as the pegasus behind her tossed her onto his back and began to gallop quickly. They skidded to a stop seconds before passing Durbe. He blinked, then watched as Amelia hopped down from on top of Mach._

_"I never knew you could ride a pegasus."_

_"Well flying dragons have wings too. Both take the same kind of training."_

_"I suppose that's true." _

_Amelia looked up at Durbe as he took her hands. They met eye-to-eye for a time, just staring at one another. Mach tilted his head and stared at his master. He was obviously curious as to what he was about to do. In a matter of seconds, however, the question was answered. The pegasus watched as Durbe got on one knee, then bowed his head slightly._

_"Lady Amelia, would you do me the honor of spending an eternity with me, by becoming the princess in my heart?" Durbe looked right at Amelia with pleading gray eyes. A small, sparkly ring was in the palm of his hand. Amelia gasped, then nodded._

_"I would be honored to, Sir Durbe," Amelia said. With a smile, Durbe took her hand and gently slid the ring onto her finger. He stood all the way now, and just simply stared into Amelia's blue eyes. Spitz Spitz Flame joined Mach by his side seconds after that with wide eyes. She turned to face the pegasus beside her. With a nod, her question was answered, and even more clearly when she witnessed her master and Durbe kiss. When they pulled away, Amelia turned to face her dragon. "This is astounding! You know that right, Spitz Spitz Flame?"_

_The dragon just rolled her eyes. She let out a small chuckle in the form of a growl, then just walked back into the cave. Mach watched as Durbe and Amelia climbed on top of him. His master grabbed his reins gently, then smiled._

_"Onward, Mach, for we have plans we must fulfill."_

_The pegasus didn't need to be told twice. With a small bit of a run and a few flaps of his wings, Mach was soaring away. The whole time, he was snickering in a snort-like fashion. _

_Life would never be normal for him anymore, that was for sure._

XxXxXxXx

"Wow.."

"So I was right then!"

"Yes, you were," Durbe said. He crossed his arms after standing, then just stared at Amelia. "We were married a day after that. And about one week later, Vector shattered our lives to bits. He deserved what Amelia brought to him."

His death, Trey realized. He swayed back and forth for a moment, then just looked at everyone for the longest time. Finally, he shook himself off.

"I find it hard to believe, but I suppose I don't really have a choice," Quattro said. His chest still ached from earlier in the day when Durbe had kicked him down.

Well, it wasn't as bad as the frying pan, he decided.

"I agree," Quinton mused. He looked up from his book for a moment to glance around at everyone. "It's very hard to take seriously. Then again, maybe that's because we still can't wrap our minds around the fact Amelia is dating a Barian. Or, was married to one."

"Yeah uh, I can see where it would be strange." Durbe felt himself blushing a bit. He glanced down to see Amelia there, staring at him with her emerald eyes.

"Were you telling them about what we did when we were in our past lives?"

"Didn't really have a choice."

"I see."

"Then I suppose it does make a little more sense now that you've explained it," Penelope remarked. She smiled and stood from her spot on the coffee table. "I mean, if you guys were really married and then Vector killed you, I'm fine with it."

"Well it's all true," Amelia said. She gained a nod from Penelope, who just smiled and walked away. Vetrix yelped and followed her, not wanting to be away from her.

Quattro just rolled his eyes and jumped down next to Amelia on the couch. Trey sat a little more calmly, as did Durbe. Quinton simply chuckled.

This was gonna be a hard life for them. He just knew it.


	6. Chapter 6: Freedom and Schemes

The busy streets of Heartland City were familiar to the boy. His violet eyes traveled around and stared at the buildings. The orange, spiky hair on him breezed gently in the wind. Though he didn't understand how it was possible, he was freed from the insanity that was Vector.

Rei Shingetsu was freed at last.

"But how is it possible?" Rei asked. He stopped suddenly, just breathing somewhat heavily and staring at himself. It was cool, being his own self now. But it was also strange. Rei had been cooped up inside of Vector for his whole life, and now, all of a sudden, he was free? Insane, and awesome.

Insanely awesome.

There were still some problems, though. Having been Vector's little disguise, he'd become just as bad as the one he was hiding in other's eyes. Equally bad, it would take a person with a large heart to actually take him in and give him a second chance to show he was different, a new person. Literally.

Well, that or somebody that could sense there was no longer Barian Power inside him. There was only one person he could think of, but there was no way she'd do it.

"Not a good idea," Rei decided. "She'd never do it. No way Amelia would try that. She'd think I was lying. Oh well, I guess I have one other person I could try."

And the one other person just so happened to be walking down the street. They met eye-to-eye for a moment before he gasped.

"Rei?!" Yuma blurted, the worst possible thoughts flying through his head.

"Yeah uh...Yuma I need you to do me a favor."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please? What if I told you that Vector is gone? I'm freed from him!"

"I'd say you've lost it."

"No I mean it! Please Yuma-kun! Even ask Astral! I don't have a trace of Barian power on, in or near me!"

"I really.."

"He is correct Yuma," Astral interrupted, floating beside the pink and black-haired boy. "I can not sense any Barian Power on Rei. He and Vector truly are separate beings now."

Yuma was stunned. He turned to Astral, then to Rei and back again about five times before simply settling his gaze on Rei. They stared at each other, sharing emotions for a time. Finally, Yuma sighed.

"Fine. If Astral says you two are separate, it's gotta be true. C'mon, let's go to my house."

"AHH! Thank you Yuma-kun, thank you!" Rei jumped up happily and raced away, Yuma and Astral following right behind. Well, there was still one thing in common besides the whole "Yuma-kun" thing with Rei.

He was still super hyper, that was for sure. Yuma yelped and gave chase, thinking how insane it was Vector and Rei no longer existed in the same form.

XxXxXxXx

"Let me get this straight. You want me to help you guys steal the baby from Amelia?" Vector asked.

"Yes," Alit said. He watched as Vector's eyes narrowed and he nodded.

"Right. Well if it's a memory wipe you guys are in need of, I can help with that. Just find a way to get the Arclights and Durbe here, and I can handle it from there."

"Already got it covered," Girag said. With a low chuckle, he was gone. Mizael rolled his eyes and watched as Alit sat down. "I'm going to sleep," was all he said before falling over.

A small laugh came from Vector. He stood, his eyes shut in thought.

"Oh how interesting this will be," he muttered. Mizael rolled his eyes.

"Just how do you know it will work?"

"Trust me Mizael. I know when things will work, and when they will not."

"If you say so," was all the blond said before vanishing. Vector snickered and clawed one of the crystals to kill his boredom. It made a horrible scraping sound that made Alit jump up in fear.(Think nails on chalkboard scraping.) With a laugh, Vector watched as Alit scampered away. He knew his plan for revenge would work.

He just knew it.


	7. Chapter 7: Wiped Memories

Amelia screamed and yelled as she was dragged into the Barian World by Girag. She'd been taken by surprise in her sleep, but before she could yell for Durbe or any of her family members, they were gone. Not to mention the fact Girag had scratched her, so now her stomach hurt a little worse than it had.

"Let me go Girag! Let me go before I knock you senseless!"

"You'll be knocked senseless first, and I don't gotta do anything but bring you here!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"See for yourself!" Girag said, tossing Amelia into the air. She screeched and landed on her hands, then cartwheeled onto her feet. The pink-haired girl stared directly in front of her silently for a second, then let out a terrified shriek.

Vector stood there, glaring down at her with his beady violet eyes.

"No...no no no how is this possible?! I killed you! You can't be alive!"

"But here I am Amelia. My fellow Barians brought me back because they needed my help oh-so-desperately. Now, when everyone else shows up in attempt to rescue you, I am going to take away every single little memory they have of you and lock them away. Nobody will save you this time, Amelia. Not a single anybody." Vector cackled and allowed his pupils to get small. An insanity affect, Amelia guessed. She growled and stood up, then gasped when a bright light emitted from behind her.

The swirling portal opened wider as the Arclights and Durbe ran through. The only person Amelia didn't see among them was Penelope. Amelia cried out and shook her head in an attempt to get them to leave.

"Guys run! I'll take care of myself!"

"We aren't going anywhere without you," Durbe said. He widened his eyes in horror when he saw Vector, but then growled in a low tone. "Keep your hands off Amelia! However you came back here, I'll make sure you don't next time!"

"Fat chance!" Vector sprung from his spot and held up the card in his hand. A bright light emitted from it. Amelia gasped and pounced on top of Durbe, shielding his eyes from it and protecting him of the memory wipe.

If only she could've done the same for her family.

"Pitty this won't work on Durbe. Oh well, if your family doesn't remember you, I'm fine with that. Now, Rank Up Magic Limited Barians Force! Do your thing and erase all memories of Amelia Arclight from her family's minds!"

"No!" Amelia screamed it, but she didn't dare take her hands away from Durbe's eyes. She shut her own, then opened them when the light had faded. Durbe gently removed the girl's hands from his eyes, then gasped.

Vector had done it this time. Now there was no way the Arclights would remember Amelia. Trey opened his eyes slowly and blinked, then looked around.

"Where...are we?" Trey wondered aloud.

"And who's that?" Quattro asked, pointing towards Amelia.

"I'm curious as well," Quinton remarked, staring idly at his sister.

"She looks a lot like Trey. How odd!" Vetrix stared with his eye wide. Durbe and Amelia couldn't believe it.

So it was true. Vector really had erased the Arclight's memories of her. With a whimper, Amelia fell to her knees and began to sob. Durbe held her close, watching as the Arclight family vanished through the portal. Trey lingered for a second more, just staring at Amelia. But soon, he was gone too.

"No...I can't believe it...," Amelia moaned and looked back at Vector. "You're beyond mental! How'd this even happen? How are you here?"

"Those are questions that you can answer on your own time. I'm a little busy making your life miserable!"

"Stay away from us Vector!" Durbe threatened. He clenched his fist and glared at Vector, ready to pummel him if he needed to. Amelia shook her head and grabbed Durbe by the wrist.

"No, forget him. We need to go back to Earth for a little while. Try to help my family to remember."

Durbe looked uncertain. He frowned, staring at Amelia with his smokey-gray eyes and tilting his head. Amelia clenched her hands around his and made puppy eyes. That was too much. With a sigh, Durbe nodded and vanished through a portal with Amelia.

"Why didn't you take her captive?" Alit yelled. Vector snickered.

"Because we need to wait until the last second before we strike. The baby needs to be fully grown."

"But we can't wait five months! The Arclights will regain their memories by then. This is only temporary!"

"Shut up for a sec." Vector glared at Alit with an angered look, his eyes glowing red for a moment. The red Barian froze, then gulped.

"What's going through your head right now?" Mizael asked.

"The fact that I had Girag scratch Amelia with a vaccine of growth formula. Now, it will only take about two and a half months for the baby to be fully grown. That's about how long we have until the Arclights regain their memories."

The other Barians just stared at Vector like he was insane.

Oh wait, he WAS insane.

"I gotta say," Girag began. He crossed his arms and shut his eyes. "This is all too interesting to ignore. I can't wait to see what plays out."

"I already know what happens. We will finally have our revenge on Amelia by turning her own child against her."


	8. Chapter 8: Protection and Revenge Plans

Two weeks had already flown by like they were nothing. It was no use. They'd tried everything they could. Nothing would work the way they wanted it to. Amelia had given up and decided to just allow her family to never know her.

Well, until she was told this was all temporary.

"I still can't believe this is only temporary," Amelia said. She stared up at Durbe and smiled. It was great knowing they'd remember her in about two and a half months. But by the look on his face, Amelia could tell she wasn't being told everything by Durbe.

After all, he had looked away sometime in the middle of his talking, and it was really rare when he did that.

"What are you not telling me?"

"Huh?"

"Durbe, I know you. I know when you aren't telling me something. So spill it. What the hell are you not telling me?"

No answer came. Amelia was stunned. She always got the answer. Was he really that afraid to tell her? The pink-haired wondered if maybe it was something more than that. Like, the world would explode or something if he said anything.

"Hey. C'mon. What is it? What has you so troubled?"

"Me? Troubled? Hah! That's funny."

"Don't try this kind of crap with me. I know you too well. Now please tell me what is on your mind!"

"Okay okay okay. I'll tell you Amelia. Do you remember how Girag scratched you two weeks ago when Vector wiped your family's memories of you?"

"Of course I do."

"That was not any ordinary scratch. I heard Vector say he coated Girag's claws with a special liquid that when entered into your body, it would make the child grow faster."

Amelia went wide-eyed. "So...so you're telling me the time has been halved again?"

"Yes. And what's worse is that it's now the exact same amount of time it's going to take for your family to regain their memories of you."

"You have to be kidding me..."

"Way beyond it."

With a sigh, Amelia shut her eyes. She opened them about half way, then just stared down at herself. What Durbe had said was true. The time had been halved again, and she could tell.

"This is insane," Amelia whispered. She just yawned, then leaned against Durbe. Neither could begin to believe how this was going. When she'd first figured this out, Amelia was hoping for it to just be normal. She hoped nothing would go wrong, that nothing would happen to her.

And then Alit had to go and run his mouth about something. Now there was no way this would be normal. Amelia growled under her breath. She didn't wish for anything else to happen. The pink-haired blinked, then just allowed her thoughts to wander. It wasn't like this stuff wouldn't happen.

The Barians were involved now. How could it not happen?

"How come they can't mind their own business?" Amelia asked with a slightly whiny tone. She looked up at Durbe, who raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Who?"

"The other Barians! Can't they just leave us alone for once in their second lives?"

"I don't think so, Amelia. You know how they are. Insane."

"But only because of Vector."

"Not entirely true."

Amelia simply sighed and snuggled against Durbe in an affectionate manner. She was beginning to seriously hate Barians, giving the one next to her the exception. What she didn't know, however, was that Durbe was starting to feel the same way. It seemed whenever he and Amelia had something amazing happening to them, they were there to ruin it.

Not anymore, Durbe thought. He looked down at Amelia, seeing she had fallen asleep somewhere in the middle of her ranting. Durbe held her close in a protective form. They get involved any further, then they'll wish they never had the opportunity for their second lives.

XxXxXxXx

Yuma watched as Rei slept. The orange-haired was definitely zonked out, for he'd never fallen asleep this quickly before. Well, as far as Yuma knew, anyway.

"Yuma, I am concerned."

The pink as black-haired boy turned to face Astral. He blinked, then raised an eyebrow.

"What about?"

"If Vector and Rei are separate now, there must be a reason. After all, they were dead until now because of Amelia."

"You gotta point. Wonder why they became separate..."

"Because Barian's Force only has so much power. All of it was used to regenerate and bring both Vector and Rei to life. But it did not have enough to fuse them together as one again. They are now two different beings all on their own."

"Does this mean Vector can't set foot on Earth anymore?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Both just sighed and returned their attention to Rei. He rolled over in his sleep, messing his hair up a bit as he did. Yuma chuckled and lay in the hammock in his room. He made sure Rei was asleep, then turned the light off and fell asleep himself.

Something was keeping Astral awake, however. He felt like something bad was going to happen. Problem was, he couldn't tell what it would be. Astral looked into the sky. There was no blood-red lightening that flashes across it. No swirling portals were seen, either.

Even though it looked alright, Astral couldn't help but feel that something was wrong...

He just shook it off. There was nothing he could do if he didn't even know what was going to happen. "If the Barians bring Yuma or Rei into this, I will not be happy," Astral whispered, vanishing back into the key to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Plans in the Morning

_"Get off me! Get off me!"_

_"No way. When I'm finished with you, there will be nobody left to save Amelia."_

_"AHH! No! Amelia! Run away!"_

_Amelia watched in horror as Vector attacked Durbe. Right in front of her for the torture, too. She would've just run away if she knew Durbe had the power to escape himself. But he didn't_

_Not at all. And Vector was taking the opportunity to literally rip the Barian Leader to shreds._

_"Durbe!" Amelia shrieked and tried to get him. It was no use, though. Vector threw her back, and she slammed against the wall. Amelia's vision began to blur, and she watched in horror as blood spattered everywhere._

_The last thing she saw and heard was Durbe screaming for her as Vector finally managed a kill blow, tossing his bloodied and mangled body to the ground to rot..._

Amelia jolted up with a start. She shook herself, then stared at Durbe from where she sat. He was still fast asleep. The pink-haired girl sighed, happy he was safe.

"Damn. That was an intense nightmare," she whispered. Slowly, the pink-haired girl lay back down and wrapped her arms around Durbe for comfort. His gray eyes opened and stared at Amelia's emerald ones.

"Eh, what now?" Durbe asked in the form of a yawn. He watched Amelia flinch a bit. The pink-haired chuckled nervously.

"Nothing. It was just a nightmare. A really, really bad one."

"You wanna tell me about it?"

"Uhh...maybe later." Amelia rolled over a little bit and shut her eyes for a moment. Certain images from her nightmare came flooding back to her. She noticed something strange, however. There had been no indication she was pregnant in the dream.

That meant it was just really realistic, or it was destined to happen after the child was born.

"It had us in it. And Vector, too. I didn't see anyone else. Vector was literally ripping you to shreds. And me? I was only thrown back once and knocked out," Amelia said.

"Ouch." Durbe made a face and shivered.

"Yeeeeaaaah..."

"Well don't worry, I'm really sure that isn't going to happen."

Amelia shrugged and sat up. Durbe did the same, gently and affectionately wrapping his arms under her stomach. The pink-haired smiled. She giggled under her breath and stared down at herself. Thanks to Vector, even though it had technically only been half a month, she looked as though she were three months into it.

But she was fine with it anyway.

Amelia had learned her family was slowly beginning to remember her. Trey treated her just like he did when he knew her, so there was no longer a difference between the two of them. Quattro, Quinton, and Vetrix, however, couldn't seem to wrap their minds around it for more than a few days at a time. It wasn't like Amelia minded too much, thought. She knew this was only temporary, anyway. Penelope had tried many times, but had failed each one, so she just learned to go with it. It was pointless trying to convince them they knew Amelia.

Besides, it was enough of a start that they remembered her name.

"Well I see you two finally woke up."

Amelia and Durbe jerked around to see Quattro there. He took a sip of the tea that was in his hands, then sat down on the floor. The other two watched as he grabbed the remote, then flicked the TV on. Amelia shook her head and chuckled. Nothing had changed in her brother's attitude, that was for sure.

"So seriously, how have the two of you been so far?"

"Better," Amelia replied. She smiled down at Quattro, who shrugged and took another sip of his tea. "I mean, better than I was half a month ago."

"Well that's good. Glad to hear you're okay. After the stunt Vector pulled, it's amazing you're even still alive."

"Yeah...I've been through so much worse. He whipped me when I was six."

Quattro's magenta eyes widened. "He whipped you? When you were six? I knew he was insane, but that's a little over the top."

"Everything he does is over the top," Durbe said. "He was brought back to life because of this. The other Barians wanted his level of insanity to help in attacking Amelia."

"That's so stupid." Quattro rolled his eyes and leaned back against the couch. Amelia chuckled.

This day was gonna have a good ending to it.

XxXxXxXx

Rei opened his eyes slowly and stared at the wall for a moment, trying to remember where he was. The thought hit him pretty hard. This was Yuma's house, duh!

"Wow. I can't believe I've been here for nearly a month, and I do that every morning anyway," Rei whispered, sitting up and looking around. His eyes finally stopped on Yuma, who was still in a deep sleep in his hammock. The orange-haired smiled, then chuckled and stood up. He walked down the stairs, then turned the TV on.

And before he knew it, Kari was walking around the corner. She blinked, then stared at Rei.

"Where's Yuma?"

"He's still asleep."

"Figures. So what're you doing up?"

"If I'm not up, Yuma usually doesn't bother to get up for the day."

"I see. Well whatever. Breakfast will be ready soon Rei. You might as well go wake Yuma up anyway."

"Alright." Rei stood up and walked back up the stairs. He climbed up to the attic, then shook Yuma vigorously. The pink and black-haired yelped and fell out of the hammock, then looked up at Rei with large, crimson eyes.

They had a staredown for a moment. Finally, Yuma growled and stood up. "Was that necessary?" he asked.

"Very. You don't want to sleep through breakfast, do you?"

Yuma looked up at Rei with a kitten face. He blinked, then tilted his head. "Breakfast? This early?"

"Early!" Rei exclaimed. "Yuma it's ten o'clock in the morning. You call that early?"

"TEN O'CLOCK?! Then we gotta go!" The pink and black-haired boy grabbed Rei by the wrist and ran down the stairs. Sort of, anyway. Yuma tripped on the third stair down, tangling himself up with Rei and smashing into a wall when they got down to the ground.

Kari peeked around the corner and stared at the two boys. She rolled her eyes and walked away, ignoring the fact they could've been seriously injured. Rei groaned and sat up, then helped Yuma to do the same. They looked at the stair Yuma had tripped over. Nothing was on it.

"Well it says something when you just trip over a flat surface like that," Rei said, standing and walking away. Yuma blinked, then let out a yip sound and followed. He didn't care that his brain might be bleeding or something from the stair accident.

Right now, the smell of pancakes was more important to him.

XxXxXxXx

Vector was sprawled out on one of the Baria Crystals, sleeping as though tomorrow would never come. The other three Barians just stared at him. They had been awake for a few hours now, and were starting to worry he'd never wake up.

"That's it, I'm going up there," Alit said. He climbed on top of the crystal, then loomed over Vector for a little while. Finally, he bent down and thumped Vector on the forehead.

Big mistake. The gray Barian sat up and glared at Alit with glowing eyes. Alit gulped and backed away a bit, then let out a terrifying yell when Vector drop-kicked him. He tumbled off the Baria Crystal, then fell right on top of Girag. Mizael went wide-eyed, then turned to see Vector. He simply chuckled.

"And that's why you never, EVER wake me when I'm in a deep sleep. I'll do that myself."

"Point taken," Mizael said. _But then again, I know not to do that. The simpleton doesn't, _he thought. Vector jumped down from the crystal and stared at Alit and Girag. Both growled, and then stood up to look the insane Barian in the eye.

"Better not do that again Vector. You'll regret it," Alit threatened. He watched Vector laugh, then cried out when he was hoisted into the air. Vector's eyes glowed a bright red as he threw Alit into one of the walls. He crossed his arms, then glared.

"No one threatens me and gets away with it Alit. Now, everyone leave. The time for us to strike is getting closer. We need to be prepared at that time, so get to the right places."

Mizael didn't need to be told twice. He was already gone. Girag rolled his eyes and helped Alit to stand, then left with him. That just left Vector to sit back down on the crystal. He cackled, then just shut his eyes, thinking of the plan and how it would go.

It was foolproof. Heck, if Girag understood it, Vector knew it would be a success.


	10. Chapter 10: Stolen Away

"Scouring the city looking for Rei is not how I wanted to spend my Saturday afternoon!" Girag whined, kicking a rock that was in his path. A small snicker came from Alit.

"I'm not exactly ecstatic about this myself. But orders are orders, and Vector will murder us if we don't follow them."

"That's the problem."

"I know this, Girag. But guess what? I know where Rei is at. Shouldn't be too hard to take him down!"

"What?!" Girag would've done a spit-take, had he any drink in his mouth at the time. "How can you know where he is?!"

"Rei is at Yuma's house. And as much as it pains me to have to, we're gonna have to break in and get the grab on that orange-haired nuisance for...whatever reason Vector wants us to."

"He said he wants us to get him so we can try to fuse them together again, duh!"

"Shut up," Alit said. He jumped up and climbed onto a tree limb, then swung up and balanced on it while peering through Yuma's window. Rei was asleep on the bed, and Yuma was way past that on his hammock. Alit sighed and opened the window, then silently sleeked inside. From the ground, Girag watched the smaller Barian's actions.

It wasn't as hard as Alit had thought. He just stepped over a few boxes, then grabbed Rei from where he slept. The orange-haired didn't even stir. With another sigh, Alit turned back to face Yuma. If he were to wake up, there would be nothing but trouble. With an angry growl, Alit grabbed Yuma too, then jumped out the window. He didn't even bother to close it as he landed on the ground.

Now Rei woke up. His violet eyes opened quickly, and he yelped when he looked up at Alit. The green-eyed Barian in disguise smirked.

"You're coming with me," Alit growled. He began to run away with Girag, and allowed Rei to struggle all he wanted.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!"

"Not a chance!"

That was about when Rei noticed the open window that led to Yuma's room. Thinking he was still in there, he took a deep breath, then basically screamed for help.

"YUMA-KUN! HELP ME!"

It was no use. Yuma was too heavy a sleeper to hear. Rei could feel the tears as they streamed down his cheeks. He looked up at Alit with pleading eyes. Alit's green ones seemed to be filled with sorrow. It was almost as if he were saying he didn't want to do this.

But he had no choice.

"C'mon, let's go before Yuma does wake up." Alit vanished with Girag, Rei screeching the whole time.

XxXxXxXx

"No! No let me go! Let me go!"

"Shut it," Alit growled. He cupped a clawed hand over Rei's mouth to silence him, then tied him to one of the Baira Crystals and made sure to keep his mouth covered with one of Yuma's shirt sleeves. (He'd ripped it off on the way from Yuma's house.) Rei struggled against the ties, continuing to scream from under the sleeve. He watched as the still sleeping Yuma was tied to another crystal, but not nearly as tightly as Rei. He was too weak to escape from something like that.

Girag simply growled. "Go find Vector. I can't listen to human screams too long if they never shut up at some point."

"I am already here."

Now they all turned to see Vector. Rei went wide-eyed and tried to scream again. His whole body began to shake as he stared up at Vector. The gray Barian glared. Seeing his human counterpart was strange, that was for sure.

"Okay. So this means as soon as Mizael returns, we can get started on this." Vector watched as Rei's eyes began to fill with tears. With a clawed hand, he pulled the shirt sleeve down. He watched as Rei chocked for a moment, then clenched his eyes and allowed the tears to fall.

"You're a monster!" Rei finally managed to screech something out. "A horrible monster that I don't want to become part of again!"

"And you don't get a choice. When Mizael returns with what I need, you and I will be one again, and I'll be able to go to Earth to torture Amelia personally."

"No! Stay away from me! Just stay away!"

It was no use. Vector already had Rei in his grip, and escape was not an option for him. The orange-haired let out another scream of terror when he was thrown into one of the crystals. His head throbbed from the pain, and he could hardly breathe. Vector cackled and stood on top of the crystal.

And only seconds after that, Mizael had returned. He had a card clutched in his hand. Polymerization, Rei realized. The orange-haired tried to back up, as if that was going to work inside the crystal, and watched in horror as Mizael held the card up. It flashed with a bright, pink light, which began to slowly make its way to Rei and Vector.

That was about when Yuma woke up. His eyes snapped open when he realized he wasn't at home, and he gasped when he saw what was going on. Yuma said not a word as he struggled against the rope. It was extremely loose, so it was easy to break free of. The pink and black-haired boy smiled when he finally managed to free himself, then stood and ran over. He was amazed Vector didn't notice him. Mizael was just a little too busy to notice what was going on, as were Alit and Girag.

_Perfect,_ Yuma thought. He picked up his speed a bit, then jumped up and tackled Mizael. The Polymerization Card went flying from his hand as he fell to the ground. In two seconds flat, the light was gone, as was Yuma from on top of Mizael. The pink and black-haired ran up and yanked Rei from inside the crystal, then ran away. Rei didn't argue for even a second while they made their oh-so-close getaway.

They took a sharp left, causing Alit and Girag to smack into the wall instead and get too dizzy to follow. Vector skidded around them, then took off into the air. He tried dive-bombing Yuma and Rei a few times, but it just wouldn't work. Rei looked ahead of where he and Yuma were, then gasped when a plan came to his mind.

"Yuma-kun! Take a right here!"

"What? Why?"

"Just trust me! You do trust me, right Yuma-kun?"

"Uhhh...r-right." Yuma did as he was told, taking a right when he found the correct corridor. He watched as Vector smashed into the wall, then turned and continued running. Rei let out a small laugh.

It was always funny when his evil Barian counterpart was hurt in the process of trying to kill him.

"Okay, go to that room right there," Rei instructed, pointing to his left. Yuma nodded and ran inside. He watched as Rei locked the door, then walked with him to the edge of a large Baria Crystal that was centered in the room. The pink and black-haired boy frowned, confused as heck, and turned to Rei for an answer. Rei walked up to the crystal, then touched it. He motioned for Yuma to do the same, which he did. With a bright, pink flash, they ended up back at Yuma's house.

Yuma's eyes went wide. He had never known Rei to be so helpful. The orange-haired across from him smiled and opened the door to Yuma's house, then walked right in. Yuma blinked, then followed as though nothing had happened.

Too bad something _had_ happened. He just didn't wanna think about it anymore.

XxXxXxXx

Amelia sighed, flicking through the TV channels like nobody's business. She was beyond bored, with no one to talk to at the moment. They were all gone doing something, and she had refused to go with any of them, insisting she'd be fine on her own.

Well now she was starting to regret it.

"Gah! How long can they take just shopping?" Amelia asked herself. She let out a small growl, then sat back with the TV stopped on Criminal Minds. The pinkette was about to doze off for the fourth time of the day when she heard the knock at her door.

_No, don't answer it. It could be a trick._ That's what her subconscious mind was telling her. But she was telling herself that someone she could trust was at the other end, and that they had probably just locked themselves out on accident. Amelia rolled her eyes and stood up, then walked over to the door and peered out the window.

All she saw was the outside.

"Well that's strange. Oh well," Amelia muttered, turning halfway to the couch. She only made it halfway, however, before a strong grip was around her. The pinkette screamed and tried to escape, but had no way of doing so. She looked up when she had the chance, staring at Alit's green eyes when she did.

They didn't look happy to be doing this.

"Sorry Amelia. I don't want to do this, but Vector has a death wish out on me if I don't. Now, come quietly and I won't have to hurt you."

"Just leave me alone Alit!"

"Not an option for me. I still want to live."

With another defiant scream from Amelia, they were gone, leaving no trace that they were ever there in the first place.


	11. Chapter 11: Most Trusted Evil

Durbe was having a mental freak-out. He had expected Amelia to be asleep on the couch again or watching TV when he got home. Something like that, anyway.

But instead, he couldn't find her anywhere.

"This isn't good. Not at all. Where could she be at?!" Durbe was nearly screaming it. Penelope's golden eyes followed the Barian around the room as he paced around. She had a very upset look on her face. Of course she was worried about Amelia's safety, but she was more concerned about Durbe's spazzing at the moment.

"You need to calm down."

"I can't calm down! What if Amelia's in danger? And I'm not there to help? She'll kill me if she isn't killed first!"

"Chill pill!" Penelope yelled. This caused Durbe to freeze in his tracks. He stared at Penelope with tearful gray eyes. Finally, he just sat down on the couch, allowing the tears to fall.

An awkward silence followed the two as the other Arclights came from the areas they had run off to.

"I didn't see her anywhere," Trey reported sadly.

"Me neither," Quattro said.

"There wasn't anything in her room," Quinton said.

"And she wasn't in the basement!" Vetrix exclaimed.

Well, that did it. Durbe didn't hesitate to start crying, something he very rarely did, let alone in front of other people. He forced himself to stop and just reduce down to sniffling, then stood up and shook himself off. Penelope sighed and walked outside. Dark clouds were beginning to form in the sky, painting a dismal scene for the moment.

Not quite what Penelope had been hoping for.

"Well...I dunno what to do then," Durbe moaned. He wiped the tears from his eyes. The Arclights watched as the gray-haired Barian walked out the door, staring idly at the sky with Penelope. They watched the lightning flash across it. Blood-red lightning. That was all Durbe needed to know who was responsible for stealing Amelia away.

A low growl emitted from Durbe's throat. He twitched in anger, then stared right at the sky with a scowl. Penelope didn't even need to look at him to know what he was planning on doing. He was going to try to go to Barian world and get Amelia back. What Penelope wondered, however, was if it were really a good idea. They might have plans to do something to Amelia that could harm Durbe in the process. As the gray-haired began to walk away, she grabbed his arm and him back. Durbe whipped around, looking Penelope in the eye.

"I really don't think it's a good idea to go."

"Well I do."

"Durbe please, you should wait for just a little while. We need to make sure we aren't going to be ambushed ourselves before we go into action."

The Barian hesitated. He glared to see through oncoming tears, then shut his eyes completely. Durbe finally shook his head, freeing himself from Penelope's grasp and vanishing back to the Barian World. With a sigh, Penelope turned an walked back into the house.

She seriously hoped Amelia could talk some sense into Durbe at some point.

XxXxXxXx

Amelia groaned and looked around. She was chained by her wrists, and her vision was slightly blurred. Though the pinkette could not see very well, she didn't need to be able to see to know it was Vector who was approaching her. She only needed to hear his laughter.

"Okay Amelia. I hope you like where you are, because I'm not letting you go for anything," Vector hissed. He watched as Amelia glared, then struggled against the chains.

"Get real Vector. You can't stand me for long. And even if you can, I'm a very needy girl. You'll have to try pretty damn hard to tolerate what I want when I want it."

"And you seriously think we can't handle that?"

"We?"

Two of the other three Barians simply appeared out of nowhere. Amelia gulped. Oh. We. Now she understood it. The pink-haired girl stared up at all three Barians. She kept her eye on Alit. It appeared he did not want to be doing this. Now that she took a closer look, it looked like neither of them wanted to be doing this.

It was almost as if they were being forced to.

"HEY! Look who I found wandering around the chambers!" Girag boomed, holding up a squirming Durbe with one hand. The wisteria Barian growled and stiffened, trying to free himself from the grip around his neck. It was no use. Girag was a giant with strength to boot.

_If only he had the brains to back up the brawn, _Durbe thought. He struggled a little more, then stopped completely when he heard Vector laughing. Everyone's attention was on the gray Barian now.

"Oh what perfect timing you have Durbe. I was actually about to send Girag to retrieve you. Looks like that won't be necessary, hmm? Well whatever. I'm going to make sure there literally is not one person that can protect Amelia."

"What?!" Durbe's eyes went wide and he felt himself stiffen from the shock. He remembered what Vector had done to the Arclights. If that were to happen to him, Amelia would be dead! The pinkette in question gulped.

She didn't like where this was going.

"Now," Vector said. He held up a very familiar card to the Barians. "Why don't we get this started?"

"No! You get your hands off me Girag or you're going to regret it! And keep that thing away from me!"

"Bossy as always. Don't listen Girag. Keep a good, hard grip on him." Vector allowed the card to work its magic. He snickered upon seeing Durbe try to resist, only to fail majorly. Amelia screamed and tried to break herself free of the chains, but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't. She and the other Barians watched as Durbe was tossed to the ground. Instantly, Amelia noticed that the affects had been different. This was no memory wipe.

It was something much, much worse.

"Perfect. Get up Durbe. You have some torturing to do," Vector demanded. He watched Durbe shake himself off and stand, then glare at Amelia with glowing red eyes. Amelia gulped. She was frozen with fear, and every muscle in her body refused to work.

Vector let out a laugh. He crossed his arms, then walked behind Durbe with a cocky look in his eyes. The wisteria Barian chuckled, his gaze locked onto Amelia.

"Okay. You know what you're supposed to do, right Durbe?"

"Right." Durbe nodded as he said this. "Steal the baby from Amelia, then kill her."

Amelia felt her whole body go stiff. She looked at the other three Barians in the background. Mizael was wide-eyed in fear, as were Alit and Girag. The blond stepped forward a little bit, then stared at Vector.

"What the hell have you just done?!"

"I've just nailed getting my revenge on Amelia."

"I knew bringing you back was a bad idea. Alit, I blame you. But that's not the point! Release Durbe of your control before I-"

"Silence Mizael!" Durbe commanded. Mizael was stunned. He backed away, staring at the wisteria Barian in front of him. He could not believe this. Neither could Amelia. But everyone in the room knew it was true.

Durbe was under Vector's control. And there was nothing they could do to break the hold.


	12. Chapter 12: Torture Leads to Worry

Amelia stared in shock. It couldn't have just happened. Durbe could not have just been turned against her. _Not him_, Amelia thought. _Anybody but him! _

But it had happened. Every single Barian in the room had seen it happen, so they knew it was true. Amelia gulped when Durbe got in her face. His eyes seemed to be begging for help on the inside, but the outside demanded to be feared. The wisteria Barian glared, then stood and walked away. Vector snickered.

"My my. Hasn't this become interesting? I can't wait to see how it plays out."

Amelia scowled. "Let him go! You have no reason to drag Durbe into this!"

"Oh but I do!" Vector yelled, staring at the pinkette with his usual insane gaze. "He has jumped in and destroyed all of my great plans! Now it's my turn to destroy his plan of rescuing you."

"Vector! Damn it what do I have to do to get you to let him go?! I'll do whatever you want! Just let him go!"

Vector seemed to enjoy where this was going. He chuckled, then crossed his arms. "Alright," he said. "What you can do is give up the baby when it's born. I'll let your precious Durbe go if you do."

"You don't mean that Vector. I can hear the dishonest tone in your voice!"

"That is very impressive. Well done Amelia! I'm not letting you or your Durbe go. Not until I get the baby."

The girl snarled. No wonder she hated Vector so much. Nothing but bad news!

"Leave him alone Vector."

Everyone's attention was on Mizael. The blond Barian glared menacingly. He took a few steps forward, arms crossed in anger.

"Leave Durbe alone. I'll personally make sure you never do anything like this again if you don't."

"Oh?" went Vector. "And just what are you going to do, Mizael? Because I can assure you, it won't be enough to stop me."

"Really! We will have to see about that!" Mizael ran up, ready to knock Vector to the ground. He froze suddenly, not being able to move whatsoever. The blond stared at the gray Barian in front of him, then gasped when he fell to his knees. Vector snickered.

"I told you it wouldn't be enough," Vector growled. He glared, forcing Mizael onto the ground in a bow position. Alit and Girag were wide-eyed in terror. Their knees buckled, and soon, they were suffering the same predicament as Mizael.

_Now I'm scared_, Amelia thought. She started to tremble a bit, afraid to think about what else Vector could do. The pinkette caught a glimpse of Mizael's facial expression. It resembled a whole lot of anger, (Likely towards Vector) but some sadness as well. Amelia wasn't quite sure where that was coming from.

Then she remembered how he'd tried to save Durbe. Did he really care? Amelia remembered how he'd fought with the wisteria Barian just before she had killed Vector. Now she was starting to question whether or not they cared.

A sharp pulse of pain suddenly ripped through Amelia's body. She cried out, then stared up at Vector. He had a very sinister look on his face. The pink-haired flinched, then bent her legs as though she were wearing a skirt and yelped. Vector laughed.

"Does that hurt?"

"Yes! Very much! Stop it Vector stop it!"

"Very well. I suppose that's enough suffering for now." Vector let out a laugh and allowed whatever grip he had on Amelia to drop. She screamed in pain, then fell forward, out cold. From where he stood currently, Durbe jerked up. He blinked, then turned to face where the sound had come from.

And almost as instantly as it had come, his sympathy was gone once again. However, Durbe felt a small amount of pain in his heart. He felt bad for Amelia, and wanted to help her. But thanks to Vector's control, all his eyes saw was a cloud of smoke. Inside, he wanted desperately to help.

But on the outside, he wanted nothing to do with a human.

XxXxXxXx

Trey was swaying back and forth very quickly. It was obvious he was really nervous about something. Penelope had been watching him do this for the past few hours, which was very slowly becoming a day. None of them could believe Durbe and Amelia had been missing almost the entire day. The Arclights were starting to worry they may never come back.

"I'm so worried about them," Trey muttered. He clung to Quattro for comfort, stray tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I'm pretty sure we all are. After all, it's not quite like Amelia, or Durbe for that matter, to stay long unless they're in serious trouble," Penelope remarked. She watched as Quattro shrugged. The multi-color haired woman walked back outside. Lightning was still flashing across the sky. It was still blood-red. Penelope knew what that meant.

It meant something was happening on Barian World. And it was not a good thing, whatever it was. Penelope stared up at the sky with dull golden eyes.

"Please, stay safe you two. Stay safe," she pleaded.


	13. Chapter 13: Chaos, Part 1

A single day had very slowly crawled to a week of agony and worry. This carried to three weeks, which eventually soared up to a month.

That was how long it had been since anybody saw or heard from Amelia or Durbe.

"This isn't good. They'd never go this long without contact. Something really bad must've happened!" Penelope exclaimed. She gulped, then sank to the floor, ready to start crying. Vetrix put a hand on her shoulder, hoping to comfort her a bit. It worked some, but not too much.

"It makes no sense to me, either. How can they just go away like that?" Quattro asked. Penelope just shrugged. She wasn't too sure herself.

All she knew was Amelia and Durbe were probably going to be gone for a while. If they had been gone this long, that made it pretty obvious. Penelope sighed and crossed her legs. There wasn't much she could do. She'd have to be on Barian World to do anything. But she didn't have any idea how to get there.

Unless...

"Guys, power up your Crests!" Penelope declared, instantly standing from her position on the floor. "We are going to Barian World to rescue Amelia and Durbe!"

Trey instantly jolted up, his Crest glowing on his left hand. Seconds after that, Quattro and Quinton joined him, followed by Vetrix. With a bright flash of all sorts of different colors, all five were gone.

And where they ended up was just where Penelope had been hoping they would.

Barian World.

An enormous ball of energy came tumbling down at the group of five. Trey shoved them aside and dove down to dodge it. A major explosion came from the area where the ball of energy smacked it. Smoke arose from the spot as the Arclights sat up. Penelope directed her attention to the sky on instinct. And of course, one of the Barians was there. But she'd never imagined it would be that certain one.

Durbe.

"W-What? Durbe, what are you doing?" Penelope called. The wisteria Barian didn't answer. He simply landed in front of them, a nasty glare on his face. As soon as it clicked in her mind, Penelope gasped and began running away. The other Arclights followed right behind her, ducking and jumping to avoid being hit by Durbe's attacks.

All five of them rounded the corner. Penelope jumped over a small trench, landed flawlessly, and continued to run without waiting for one second. That left the other Arclights to fend for themselves.

"Oh this is going to suck if I don't make it," Quattro muttered. He gulped, then backed up a bit. With a courageous yell, he charged forward, grabbing Trey by the wrist and dragging him behind him. The pink-haired boy screamed when they tumbled on top of one another on the other side.

Trey shut his eyes in anger. When he reopened them, he was facing Quattro with a very peeved-off look. "Never. Do. That. Again!"

"No promises!" Quattro yelled, running away with his little brother. An irritated sigh passed through Quinton's lips. He shook his head slowly, then grabbed Vetrix and leapt over the trench with him. Both landed swiftly, then chased after the other Arclights. They all soon found a frozen Penelope, staring idly at the sky with wide eyes of fear.

Penelope backed away very slowly. She kept at it until she bumped into Quinton. All five of them stared up at the sky to see what she'd been staring at, then gasped.

Not just Durbe, but Vector too.

"Why hello, Arclights," Vector spat. He landed on the ground with grace, then chuckled. "I see everyone has come to join us. Well I'll have you know, you're too late. Amelia is locked up, Durbe is under my control, and the other three Barians I have chained to the wall behind you."

Now they turned around, staring with wide eyes. It was true. Mizael, Alit and Girag were all tied to the wall. With a cackle, Vector soared back up into the air and shot another ball of energy at them. Penelope growled when it hit her arm, and she started looking around like crazy. She saw no sign of Amelia.

"Vector! What have you done with Amelia?! I demand you free her and everyone else this instant!" Penelope yelled. She had some tears strolling down her cheeks as she stared at the gray Barian.

Vector, however, just laughed.

"Oh like I'm really just going to let them go."

"Then I guess I'll have to make you."

"Like you could! I have acquired many new powers. They are powers you have never, ever seen before, Penelope. You wouldn't stand a chance against them!" Just to prove it, Vector hoisted Penelope into the air.

Without even touching her.

"Hey!" Penelope whined. "Put me down!"

"I told you that you can't compete with these powers." Vector tossed the multi-color haired woman down. She landed on Vetrix, who groaned in pain. Penelope looked up at Durbe. There was a small hint of sorrow in his eyes. She could tell it was directed to both the Arclights and the chained Barians.

Penelope watched as Vector walked away. Durbe didn't move a muscle. Rather, he stared at the Arclights. It wasn't until Vector called for him with an irritated tone did Durbe snap out of his trance and run away to join the gray Barian.

"That was terrifying," Trey whispered. He watched as Vetrix and Penelope scrambled off of one another.

"And painful!" Vetrix whined. Penelope rolled her eyes and began walking after Vector, hoping to find Amelia. She took a glance up at the other Barians, giving them a "You'll be fine soon," sort of look.

The group of five walked the same trail Vector and Durbe had just recently gone through. For a while, none of them knew where they were. Not until a piercing scream of pain ripped through the area. Penelope jolted up instantly. That was Amelia's scream. She knew it.

"Everyone, this way!" Penelope called, picking up speed and running away. The others followed, eager to catch up to her. Just as quickly as they had gone, however, they froze. What they saw horrified them.

Amelia was in a doubled-over sitting position. Above her loomed Vector, who had a nasty glare on his face. Durbe stood beside her. His look of concern was all it took for Penelope to know he'd found a way to somehow break free of the grip, and was successfully hiding the accomplishment from Vector. Amelia was breathing quickly, trying not to scream. Vector was causing her pain, Penelope realized.

"Leave her alone!" Penelope hollered, stepping forward. Vector turned and chuckled.

"I am not doing a thing, Penelope."

"Huh?" It took Penelope a good long while of thinking, but she figured it out. With wide eyes, she gasped upon realizing what was going on. It appeared the other Arclights had figured it out as well, for they had freaked-out expressions on their faces.

When they looked at Vector to make sure they were correct, they gained a nod. Trey gulped and quickly rushed over to Amelia's side. He didn't care that he was taking a risk being this close to Vector.

Right now, all he cared about was Amelia.

"Amelia! Are you alright? C'mon sis, speak to me!" Trey pleaded, shaking his twin gently but hard enough to wake her. The girl looked up, then winced.

"Keep...keep Vector away, please..."

"Okay but...is there a specific reason?"

"The baby..." That was all Amelia said before she fainted. Vector snickered. He examined his claws. They had a fresh coat of blood on them.

Amelia's blood.

"Too bad. Well, now we can steal it from her. Durbe, you know what to do."

Durbe, still pretending he was under the control of the insane Barian, nodded and bent down beside Amelia. Her breathing was still heavy, that much he could tell. With a sigh, he gently placed a claw over Amelia's stomach, then began cutting. Trey gasped.

"What're you doing? Stop!" Trey yelled.

"Silence human. I know what I'm doing," Durbe spat. He threw Trey about a foot back to really make them think he was still being controlled, then continued with what he was doing. Vector and the others watched intently as the wisteria Barian placed his hands inside Amelia. Blood coated them up to his wrists. Vector snickered again.

_Perfect!_ Vector thought. _It's almost here! The moment I finally get my revenge on Amelia Arclight!_


	14. Chapter 14: Chaos, Part 2

Trey felt like he was going to throw up. So much blood was getting dripped on the floor, staining Durbe's wrists a deep crimson. It was so nasty. The pink-haired turned away after five or six more minutes of staring, small shudders flying through his body. Amelia was still knocked out. That was good.

He didn't think he could take it if he had to hear his twin screaming in pain at the same time.

"I've got it. I've finally got it," Durbe whispered. The wisteria Barian slowly lifted his clawed hands from Amelia. Gently clutched in them was the baby, which let out a cry. Vector chuckled.

"Perfect. Now hand it over, Durbe."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no! This is my child, too! You can't have it! I won't let you!"

The gray Barian scowled. "How dare you disobey me," he growled. "Hand the child over this instant!"

"Never!"

Durbe vanished seconds before Vector lunged at him. He and the child were now gone. That was good, it meant they were safe. Vector growled and vanished as well, a red aura forming around him as he did. Suddenly, three snaps were heard from a distance, followed by three thuds. Penelope knew what that was.

The other three Barians were freed now.

"Amelia," Trey whispered, gently shaking his twin sister. "Are you dead?"

A groan specified Amelia was not dead. Thank god. The pink-haired girl stared up at Trey with dull emerald eyes, then choked up a small bit of blood. It landed on the ground with a splat. Trey winced and placed a hand on Amelia's shoulder. There was no way to free her from these chains, as that was all up to Vector. But there was a way to help heal her.

"Hey guys," Trey said, turning to face the other Arclights. "Could one of you go home and get me the bandages from the bathroom?"

"I'm on it!" Vetrix yelled. He saluted, then vanished in a bright pink light. Seconds later, the small blond was back. In his hand was the new roll of bandages. Trey nodded and gently held Amelia up. She yelped in pain, but allowed her twin brother to start wrapping the bandages around her. When he was finished, he allowed her to sit back.

Amelia blinked, then looked up at the others after knocking herself out of her thoughts. "Where...where is Durbe? And the child, and Vector? Where are they?" she asked.

"Well...Durbe took the child and ran off to keep it safe," Quattro explained. Amelia's eyes went wide.

"He what?! But he has been on Vector's side for the whole month! Who's to say he didn't just hand it over?! Oh I'm so screwed!"

"I don't think so," Penelope said. She watched as Amelia turned and stared at her with a confused expression. "He seemed pretty nervous to do this. Looked like he was pretty confident on not allowing Vector to take the child before he fled, too."

"He didn't let Vector have the child?"

"Nope."

Amelia's eyes lit up. She smiled down at herself as tears welled up in her eyes. "Durbe...I knew you'd never leave me."

XxXxXxXx

"You won't get away that easily!"

Durbe growled as he continued to run from Vector. The maniac just wasn't going to quit! Well, then neither was he. The gray-haired took a sharp left, then vanished. Where he appeared was the Arclight's house.

"Good. This is exactly where I needed to go." Durbe ran off into the bathroom. He didn't shut the door, rather hid in the closet. It was too dark for him to get a good look at the child, but he spotted towels laying around pretty easily. Gently, he began to wrap a green one around it, cleansing off the remainder of the blood with a white one. The child let out a small whimper.

It was petrified.

_I need to move quickly. If Vector catches up, he'll take the child much faster than I'll be able to react. But where's a good place to hide?_

Durbe didn't have time to think. Seconds afterwards, he heard footsteps wandering around the house. Vector had caught up with him. That didn't mean he was going to get found, though. As long as the child in his arms didn't freak out, he was safe.

Then again, that was highly possible.

"Where are you, coward? Maybe if you hand the child over now, I won't blow this place to smithereens in order to take it!"

"You won't be doing that any time soon."

The gray-haired in the closet jolted up a little bit. That could not have been him, could it? No, of course not! But it was. Durbe knew it was.

Mizael had caught up as well.

Vector let out a horrific laugh. "What are you going to do to stop me, huh blondie? Oh wait, I can answer that. Nothing!"

"We'll see about that."

That was about when an explosion erupted from the kitchen, where the two Barians were fighting. Durbe gasped and took the opportunity to leave. Thankfully, the child hadn't made a single sound the whole entire time. Not unless you count the small squeak it made when Vector had arrived.

Okay. So other than that, no noises whatsoever.

_Thank god for Mizael, _Durbe thought as he vanished to the Barian World. _I owe that guy big time now._

XxXxXxXx

The Arclights all looked up at the same time when the bright flash of light came from behind them. Amelia's eyes lit up once again upon finding out it was Durbe. There wasn't a scratch on him.

"You're okay!" Amelia yelled, smiling broadly. "You're really okay! And so is the child!"

"We're fine. Mizael is back on Earth, distracting Vector."

"Mauling him, is more like it."

"That wouldn't shock me."

"Of course it wouldn't." Durbe sat right next to Amelia as she said this. He yanked the chains from her wrists, then watched as she took the child from his arms. Excitement instantly began to flare in the pink-haired girl's eyes. She looked at everyone with a smile, then grabbed the edge of the towel as gently as she could. First things first, check the gender. She'd learned that from watching various movies.

Female.

"Aww, cute!" Trey said. Amelia chuckled at him. (She could totally see hearts flying around him at the moment.)

Next, to see just what she looked like. Amelia took hold of the top of the towel now. She pulled it back slowly, then gasped. The girl had salmon-pink hair, like her, and curls just above her ears. What was adorable, however, was the fact the rest of her hair resembled Durbe's completely. Cat-like ears in the back and straight bangs. Her skin was much like Amelia's, but it had a nearly invisible tint of wisteria in it. But what really topped her off were the eyes. They weren't emerald green, like Amelia had envisioned.

They were smokey-gray.

"She's beautiful," Durbe whispered. He gained a nod from Amelia, who looked up at him curiously. There were a few tears lingering in his eyes at the moment. The pinkette smiled and looked back down at the baby girl in her arms. She blinked up at her, making Amelia laugh. "What do you think we should call her?" she asked.

"You got me there. If you have a name in mind, I'm just going to go with what you have."

"Okay."

Truth was though, Amelia hadn't really been thinking of names during the time she was locked up. She had been trying to find a way to escape, then worry about that later. But she didn't really have a choice, now.

_Well, there's a thousand ones to chose from. Let's see...Summer, Layla, Emily...Oh my gosh, I got it! _Amelia nearly screamed when the thought of the perfect name flew into her mind. She let out a small squeal, similar to that of a pig, then looked Durbe in the eye. "I've got one!"

"What is it?"

"How about Memmosa?"

At first, Durbe looked sorta confused. But when it clicked in his mind as to why, a smile crossed his lips. He nodded. "Memmosa it is. And let me guess, it's because that's the tree we had our first kiss under. Correct?"

"Very correct."

"Well I hope you enjoyed seeing little Memmosa while you could. Because you'll never see her again!"

They all looked up in alarm. No, no no no no no, it just couldn't be him. But it was. They all knew it.

Vector was back. And he did not look too happy.

"Mizael only held me back. He wasn't that much of a challenge once I knocked him down." Vector snickered upon seeing the petrified faces around the room. "And now that I've returned, I suggest you hand Memmosa over to me, before I take her from you."


	15. Chapter 15: End of the Chaos?

I regret to inform you guys that this is the final chapter. Sorry. I couldn't make it as long as I originally wanted. But the sequel, the final story in all of this, I will try to make the longest by far. (Even if it's only one chapter longer.) Anyway, enjoy this one!

They had an intense stare-down, emerald eyes versus violet orbs. Amelia felt herself beginning to weaken as she continued to stare at Vector like that. She held Memmosa closer to her, some tears streaming down her cheeks. Memmosa looked up at her, then looked at Vector and blinked.

"You've got one chance, Amelia. Hand over Memmosa, or I'll take her from you," Vector demanded. He gained a rapid head shake from Amelia, who turned away from the gray Barian and clutching Memmosa a bit tighter.

"No way! Memmosa is mine and Durbe's child! You can't have her!"

"Hand her over."

"No!"

"Fine." Vector glared as he grabbed Amelia's arm. She cried out, struggling against it as much as she could without dropping Memmosa. Durbe growled and knocked Vector down, making sure to stay clear of everyone else. They went rolling around on the floor, throwing punches and trying to scratch one another's eyes out.

Vector threw Durbe off himself. The gray-haired turned to Amelia while he had a chance. "Run," he said. "Just take Memmosa and the Arclights and run. Don't turn back for anything, do you understand Amelia?"

"Y-Yes Durbe. C'mon guys, let's go!"

The Arclights didn't need to be told twice. As soon as the portal was opened, they went flying through. Durbe smiled before changing to his Barian form. He turned and glared at Vector.

"Now," he growled, looking the gray Barian in the eye. "You're going down. And this time, you're staying down."

"We will see about that."

And with that, they were fighting all out, seeing just who it would be that permanently fell this time.

XxXxXxXx

Amelia almost tripped as she ran inside the house. The Arclights followed her as she raced into the kitchen. And of course, there lay Mizael, right where she thought he would be.

"Mizael!" Amelia yelled. She handed Memmosa over to Trey, then raced off and grabbed some bandages that lay in the cabinet. Gently, she propped Mizael up as she started wrapping the bandages around him. The blond slowly opened his eyes. He looked right up at Amelia, then winced and growled.

"What happened? Where...is Vector?"

"He got away. Durbe is holding him off at the moment."

"Oh. All I remember is being hit with something really hard and then blacking out."

"Are you talking about this?" Quattro held up a frying pan that had been laying on the table. He watched as Mizael nodded. Amelia sighed. Of course, she hadn't put the blunt object away.

Well at least he's gone now, Amelia thought. She sighed and took off the bandages she had twirled around her finger, then stuck them down on the rest of the ones on Mizael's arm.

"I just hope he'll be okay," Amelia whispered, taking Memmosa back from Trey and gently swaying her back and forth. The child stared up at her, then smiled gently. It was almost as if she was saying that it would be okay. Amelia smiled and giggled.

Well, Memmosa was happy, so Amelia was happy. She smiled and sighed, then handed the girl over to Trey again. He looked at his twin sister curiously.

"Amelia? What are you doing?"

"I have to go back to Barian World. But I'll be back."

"What if you aren't?"

Amelia froze for a second. She looked Trey in the eye. "Then take care of Memmosa for me," she said before vanishing. Trey nodded. He held the child close, then stared down at her. She smiled up at him.

Even in all this panic, all Trey could do was giggle.

XxXxXxXx

"You're so pathetic," Vector growled, tossing Durbe to the side. The wisteria Barian cried out as he fell to the ground, where Alit and Girag also lay. He looked up as Vector walked over to him. The gray Barian snickered and kicked his downed opponent to make sure he'd stay that way.

A flash of light came from behind. Vector whipped around and gasped. There stood Amelia, who had a scowl on her face. She crossed her arms and let out a very menacing growl.

"Step away from them, Vector," Amelia demanded. The gray Barian shuddered and backed away a little bit. With a bright green aura forming around her, Amelia walked right after him. She glared.

"Fool Amelia. You should've just stayed back on Earth you weak human!"

"Silence!"

Vector was stunned. He watched as Amelia raced up and grabbed him by the wings, then flipped him. With a yell, he began to struggle against Amelia's grip.

"What the hell?! How are you stronger than me?! It's physically impossible!"

"That isn't true. I'm much stronger than you'll ever be Vector. Now..." Amelia pulled her sword out. She placed it right above Vector's neck, then growled. "I suggest you stay out of my life. Durbe and Memmosa are my family. If you hurt them, then you'll be dealing with the business end of my sword in two seconds flat."

Vector snarled. "I'll be back one day Amelia. Just you wait and see!"

And with that, he was gone.

"Coward." Amelia walked over and shook Alit and Girag. They were up instantly, vanishing before Amelia could ask them any questions. The pinkette sighed and lifted Durbe up. She smiled at him.

"Can we go home now?" he asked.

"Of course."

XxXxXxXx

Memmosa was giggling while Amelia bounced her up and down. The baby smiled up at her, making cute little noises as she stared at Amelia and Durbe.

"She's so adorable," Durbe said, smiling down at the child in Amelia's arms. The pinkette nodded.

"Yes she is. You wanna hold her? I know you've had kinda a hecktic day."

"Could I?"

"Well duh! She's your child too Durbe."

Durbe smiled and gently took Memmosa from Amelia's arms. The baby laughed and put her tiny arms up. With a chuckle, Durbe took Memmosa's hand in between his fingers. Amelia smiled sweetly when both began to laugh.

That was when she noticed something peculiar about Memmosa.

"Durbe? Are the effects Vector had on me going to affect Memmosa for long?"

"What do you mean?"

"Newborn babies aren't supposed to have teeth growing in!"

"Huh?" Durbe took a look at Memmosa. What Amelia had said was true. He was stunned. "I...guess they probably will for a while. Dang."

"Oh well," Amelia said. "We're quick. We can teach Memmosa stuff fast enough."

Durbe nodded. He looked down at Memmosa and smiled. The baby giggled and stuck her tongue out. "I suppose we can," he said. What they didn't know, however, was that Vector had a new plan.

As soon as Memmosa turned thirteen years old, he'd strike once again.


End file.
